Seamisai
by Dinha Prince
Summary: A dor da separação pode ser a motivação para um antigo amor tentar se tornar real.Shortfic
1. Chapter 1

**Todos os personagens abaixo pertencem a J. K. Rowling e a que****m tiver direito, menos a mim.**

oooOOoooOOooo

A dor da separação não o fez levantar do sofá e impedi-la de ir embora. Ficou sentado ouvindo as portas do armário serem fechadas e abertas várias vezes, ela estava fazendo as malas, decidida a partir aquela noite.

_Flasback_

_Os dedos de Hermione se contorciam mostrando para Rony que ela estava nervosa, apesar de querer transparecer tranqüilidade. Estavam separados pela mesinha de madeira que Molly fez questão de comprar em um antiquário quando eles estavam fazendo o enxoval. Ela sentada em uma poltrona de frente para ele com as pernas cruzadas e as mãos entrelaçadas e ele do outro lado navegando em seus pensamentos com o foco dos seus olhos longe dela._

_- É assim que vai acabar? – Ele perguntou sem voltar-se para ela._

_- Já acabou e você sabe disso. Não está ocorrendo agora, começou há algum tempo. – Ela respondeu firme ao cruzar os braços e descruzar as pernas._

_O som do nada era incômodo, apenas a música distante que vinha do apartamento do vizinho trouxa quebrava o silêncio do ambiente. _

_Sim, eles viviam no mundo trouxa, em um bairro confortável perto do centro de Londres. Hermione exigira de Rony que não vivessem no mundo mágico, mas não aboliram a magia de suas vidas. Aparentemente eram um casal normal como qualquer um no condomínio Riverside, porém tudo se tornava diferente quando algumas estranhas visitas apareciam com roupas mais estranhas ainda._

_- Suas malas já estão prontas? – Ele indagou ao mirá-la._

_Hermione encontrou raiva no olhar de Rony e sem entender começou a se questionar como pôde todo o amor ter se transformado em um sentimento, que era um dos degraus para o ódio. Todos aqueles anos de convivência em Hogwarts, na Toca, as lutas contra Voldemort, o início do namoro; tudo isso havia sumido e os olhos dele expunham a ausência dessas lembranças para ela. Agora só havia mágoa, rancor e muita raiva._

_- Não, e antes que você pergunte ou sugira algo, eu vou para casa dos meus pais – ela falou ao levantar e caminhar para o quarto._

_Fim do Flashback_

Agora Ronald Weasley, um homem de 26 anos e famoso jogador de Quadribol, encontrava-se estático sentado em um sofá semi novo de um apartamento em Londres, assistindo a única mulher que amou ir embora. Ela estava escapando dele com mais facilidade e agilidade que o pomo de ouro que estava acostumado a perseguir. As manobras velozes e de tirar o fôlego, que fazia em cima da vassoura agora não serviam de nada, era tudo ineficiente quando se tratava do coração de Hermione Granger Weasley.

Ela era ciente de que um casamento bruxo não podia ser desfeito, mas com seu jeito rebelde de ser jogara todas as regras para o alto e bagunçara a vida dele, destruíra-o por completo com a desculpa esfarrapada de que não era feliz. Como aquela mulher não era feliz? Ela tinha tudo que queria! Uma boa casa, um bom carro, um bom emprego. O que mais lhe faltava? Amor? Amor! Isso ele também dava à ela nas horas vagas em que o Quadribol lhe concedia. Contudo a vida perfeita que ela tinha não parecia o suficiente, Hermione queria sempre mais e ele já não estava disposto a ceder além do que já tinha ido.

Hermione pegava as roupas de qualquer jeito de dentro do armário, algumas ela nem tirava do cabide, somente embolava e ia enfurnando dentro da mala, outras ela socava dentro da bolsa descarregando na peça a raiva que trazia contida dentro dela. '_Idiota_', era a única palavra decente que ela conseguia formular com relação a Rony. Antes mesmo de casar já reclamava das longas ausências e tantas vezes conversara com ele. Depois de casados tantas vezes mostrara o quão carente estava por passar tanto tempo sozinha dentro daquela casa, mas ele não, ele não conseguia perceber que ela precisava da presença dele, e cada momento que ela reclamava da falta de carinho e de vida íntima entre os dois, ele comprava algo para ela, uma roupa, um sapato, uma jóia ou algo para o lar. No início ela até deixou-se levar pelos presentinhos, porém com o tempo, a falta da presença dele tornou-se um buraco tão grande que nada nem ninguém além de Rony poderia preencher. A partir daí as constantes brigas vieram. Os embates começaram a ocorrer sempre que ele chegava de um período de três meses de viagem, pronto para descarregar nela todos seus 'meninos' bem guardados no sacro escrotal durante o tempo em que ficaram distantes, e após liberá-los ele saía de cima dela procurando por um bom cigarro, uma baforada para completar a noite perfeita; ela, ficava vazia como se ele nunca tivesse voltado e a amado carnalmente.

Tentou entendê-lo e para isso resolveu dar uma esquentada no relacionamento mesmo tendo tão pouco tempo de casados, porém não deu em nada. Sugeriu viajar com ele e a única coisa que conseguiu foi uma discussão feia e um período de três longos meses sem as corujas que ele mandava para lhe dar notícias. Resignou-se e aceitou o fato de que não tinha mais o que fazer além de conversar, ou melhor, discutir a relação. Eles tinham dois anos de casados e já estavam em crise, assim ela pensava, pois descobriu que na mente de Rony tudo fluía muito bem, o casamento estava as mil maravilhas e nada precisava ser mudado, a não ser o fato de que já estava na hora deles aumentarem a família e a famosa discussão de relacionamento acabou em mais uma noite frustrada de amor, na qual ela gemeu o suficiente para que ele acreditasse que ela estava sentindo um prazer tão incontrolável e profundo quanto o dele.

Depois daquela noite Hermione Granger decidira ir embora de casa, porém demorou um tempo até que ela realmente colocasse em prática sua idéia, precisou que o destino mexesse no jogo da vida para que alguém, que há muito ela não via, aparecesse do nada e a fizesse trazer para vida real o que só existia no mundo das idéias.

oooOOoooOOooo

Hermione saiu cedo do trabalho aquele dia, precisava passar na Botica para comprar algumas ervas, necessárias para o novo experimento que estava prestes a começar. As ruas de Londres estavam repletas de transeuntes, distraídos por causa das vitrines sempre chamativas, que esqueciam de olhar para frente e para onde andavam, batendo suas sacolas nas pernas daqueles que não participavam da corrida às compras. Ela ainda tinha que fazer a janta, pois Rony avisara no dia anterior que estava voltando e como ela sempre fazia quando ficava sozinha, aboliu a carne do seu cardápio com a intenção de limpar o corpo. Então, além da Botica precisava ir ao supermercado para abarrotar o seu congelador de sangue e bichos mortos, não era vegetariana, mas Rony gostava tanto de carne mal passada que ela ás vezes chegava a pensar que _ele_ tinha sido mordido por Greyback.

Ao entrar no Beco Diagonal ela não demorou olhando para vitrine da Floreios e Borrões, pois estava consciente de que se parasse para dar a costumeira olhadinha acabaria saindo com mais uma sacola de livros para sua apertada estante, o que levaria Rony a reclamar sobre gastar dinheiro com papel sem valor. Passou direto rumando para fim da rua principal para virar a direita e depois de uns trinta metros virar a direita novamente, localizando à esquerda entre duas grandes lojas a apertadinha e simples Botica, esse era o nome da lojinha de dois andares encerrada naquele beco. O pequeno sino acima da porta anunciou sua chegada e seu nariz logo deliciou-se com os odores que dominavam o ar da loja. Hermione tinha se formado em química fazendo mestrado e doutorado, até se tornar uma perfumista de uma empresa muito famosa no mundo trouxa. Ia sempre àquela loja em busca de novas ervas e plantas que pudessem excitar seu olfato apurado, o dono era sempre gentil e cortês dando a ela horas de conversa regadas com chá, sobre ervas que não mais existiam ou que eram raras de conseguir. O senhor de estatura baixa com orelhas tão pontiagudas que poderia ser confundido com um duende agraciou-a com um sorriso acolhedor. Por trás do balcão veio andando em direção a ela, vestido sempre o seu habitual uniforme: blusa e calça brancas que chegavam a ser cintilantes de tão alvas e suspensórios marrons para quebrar a brancura do conjunto.

- Boa tarde Hermione – ele a cumprimentou sem chamá-la de senhora. Eles tinham desenvolvido uma amizade de anos, que vinha desde os tempos da faculdade, que permtia tal intimidade.

- Boa tarde senhor Gringoll – ela falou tirando o casaco. Apesar de estar na primavera os dias na cidade andavam frios e úmidos.

- O que a trouxe aqui nessa tarde tão fria? – Ele perguntou já com um sorriso no rosto.

Os óculos dele na ponta do nariz faziam Hermione lembrar de Dumbledore.

- Ora, o senhor bem sabe que são as ervas e hoje sei que tem algo especial – ela respondeu em um tom risonho.

- As plantas amazônicas- ele afirmou dando uma batidinha no balcão – Venha, siga-me – ele a chamou sinalizando – Robin, tome conta do balcão por favor – ele falou para um de seus ajudantes que estava ali perto e atravessou a portinhola que separava-o do corredor da loja, onde Hermione estava parada o aguardando.

- Tem tempo que não vem aqui – ele falou, passando pelos outros clientes que estavam entre as estantes do apertado corredor. A loja tinha duas partes, a da frente onde havia um grande balcão na qual o senhor Gringoll e dois ajudantes além do caixa, atendiam os pedidos por plantas engarrafadas ou de uso perigoso que ficavam restritas a ele e seus funcionários. Indo além do balcão, mas ainda na primeira parte tinham quatro fileiras compridas de ervas secas enfeitiçadas para se manterem conservadas por até seis meses e outras ensacadas que duravam mais. Havia todos os tipos de bruxos na loja, porém os mais comuns eram medibruxos, estudiosos sobre plantas, perfumistas, paisagistas devido as sementes lá vendidas e até mesmo os brotos, e professores de herbologia e poções.

Ao fundo da loja havia um mini salão no qual sempre ocorriam palestras e exposições e algumas mesas com um mini café. Dessa vez a exposição era sobre "Plantas Amazônicas", que eram raras de se conseguirem de forma lícita. O senhor Gringoll era um dos poucos comerciantes que preferiam o caminho demorado e burocrático do Ministério da Magia para conseguir as plantas e a autorização, a se sujar nas mãos de contrabandistas, que cobravam fortunas em galeões para conseguir muito pouco o quase nada de plantas talvez de qualidade duvidosa.

O comerciante levou Hermione para o lado do local onde as plantas estavam expostas e começou a falar:

- Essa aqui é a Castanha-do-Pará – ele falou apontando para o fruto sem a casca – Possui um alto teor calórico e protéico, além disso contém o elemento selênio que combate os radicais livres e muitos estudos o recomendam para a prevenção do câncer e o óleo extraído dessa semente serve para preparar um creme hidratante. – Ele declarou com um jeito docente.

Hermione respondeu com um meneio.

- Ah, essa outra será mais interessante para você. Esse aqui é a Cumaru, a semente desse fruto que por sua vez encerra a cumarina, tem uso na perfumaria para a formulação da baunilha. Aquela ali é a Copaíba – ele falou apontando – Seu óleo é utilizado na medicina popular brasileira como cicatrizante, antiinflamatório, no tratamento de bronquites e doenças de pele. Já na indústria é utilizado principalmente como fixador para perfumes – e encerrou a explanação – O que achou? – Indagou virando-se para ela.

- Maravilhoso – ela respondeu encantada com a curta aula – A maior parte desse mundo é novo para mim, eu já tinha ouvido falar das plantas brasileiras, mas nunca tinha tido a oportunidade de estudá-las. A maioria das matérias-primas que uso são proveniente do continente e da Ásia – ela declarou.

- Sim, e falando nisso acabou de chegar da Índia aquele sândalo que você tanto almejava, eu vou buscá-lo e já volto – o senhor falou deixando-a sozinha.

Hermione ficou passeando pelo local lendo as informações que apareciam no pergaminho que flutuava ao lado da fruta ou da semente, estava tão entertida na informação que não sentiu quando o ar do local foi preenchido por um odor que há muito ela não sentia. Era uma mistura de patchouly e baunilha deixando marcado no ambiente um aroma sofisticado, misterioso e sensual.

As informações sobre a Andiroba estavam interessantes, mas Hermione sentia que alguém a observava e quebrou o contato visual com o pergaminho para saber quem era a pessoa que não tinha abordado-a , porém a fitava de tão perto. Ao girar quase se chocou com o tórax de alguém que estava plantado bem atrás dela. Ajeitou-se e olhou para os botões que a fitavam, o choque ao constatar quem era fez ela dar um passo para trás e levantar os olhos.

- Olá, Senhora Weasley – Severo Snape a cumprimentou com o seu rosto retorcido de desgosto e o olhar obscuro.

oooOOoooOOooo

Depois de apertar as roupas nas quatro malas que havia levado, Hermione encolheu-as e as guardou no bolso do sobretudo. Respirou fundo sufocando o choro crescente e voltou para sala.

- Estou indo – ela falou para Rony.

O marido estava em pé, defronte para a janela e de costas para ela, observando o tempo nublado, na sua mão direita um copo de uísque, Rony adquirira hábitos trouxas.

- É isso mesmo? – Ele perguntou sem virar-se para olhá-la.

- É, não temos mais o que tentar – ela falou com uma secura que era capaz de arrancar toda a umidade do ambiente – Adeus – foi a última palavra que ela usou antes de jogar no sofá o molho de chaves e sair batendo a porta. Estava do outro lado tentando reequilibrar sua respiração quando ouviu um copo quebrar na parede e o volume do som no apartamento de cima aumentar.

_**Non dire no,  
Che ti conosco e lo so cosa pensi  
Non dirmi no.  
È già da un po'  
Che non ti sento parlare d'amore  
Usare il tempo al futuro per noi  
E non serve ripetere ancora che tu mi vuoi  
Perché ora non c'è quel tuo  
Sorriso al mattino per me  
Perché non mi dai più niente di te  
**_

_**  
Não diga não, que te conheço e sei o que pensas  
Não me diga não  
E já há algum tempo que não te ouço falar de amor  
Usar o tempo e o futuro por nós  
E não vale repetir ainda que você me quer  
Porque agora não existe mais aquele seu sorriso para mim de manhã  
Porque não me dá mais nada de você **_

oooOOoooOOooo

- Pro...er...hã...Snape – ela falou depois que conseguiu voltar a respirar.

- Passeando? – Ele perguntou ao erguer tipicamente a sobrancelha sem arredar um passo.

Hermione sentiu todo seu corpo arrepiar ao ver aquele movimento que era feito com tanta freqüência durante as suas arguições em sala de aula, em Hogwarts quando ela era apenas uma aluna amedrontada e...

- Não! – Ela respondeu quase gritando, o que fez as pessoas ao redor olharem para eles – Não – repetiu mais baixo – Estou à trabalho – sem movimentar-se para longe dele, não conseguia, seus pés pareciam pregados no chão.

- Ah, sim... a renomada perfumista Hermione Granger Weasley– ele falou sobrecarregando no escárnio do segundo sobrenome dela – Plantas Amazônicas, interessantes, não? – Ele indagou desviando o olhar dela para as ervas.

Hermione respirou aliviada quando os negros desviaram dela, porém seu olfato atrevido captou o perfume que vinha dele. Agora além de arrepios ela sentia, desejo. Uma vontade incontrolável de lambê-lo dominou-a, quando o aroma de baunilha que ela tanto amava, mesclado com o patchouly entraram sem pedir licença no corpo dela, através do seu nariz. Severo Snape virou um grande sorvete na imaginação fértil de Hermione.

- Hermione – uma voz a chamou.

A ex-grifinória despertou do rápido transe e virou-se para ver o senhor Gringoll.

- Aqui está a planta – ele falou mostrando a erva para ela e seu olhar era no mínimo questionador.

- Ah... hum... senhor Gringoll, a planta! É mesmo eu tinha esquecido – ela falou se afastando de Snape e indo em direção ao comerciante que a observava com seus olhos que pareciam saber de tudo, um olhar que lembrava Alvo Dumbledore – Esse aqui é o Prof...er... o senhor Snape, foi meu professor de Poções em Hogwarts – ela os apresentou.

- Já nos conhecemos senhora Weasley – Snape girou dando dois passos e ficando ao lado dela.

Hermione virou de súbito para trás como se estivesse fugindo de algo, ficando de frente para ele e se afastou.

O senhor Gringoll observava o desenrolar da cena.

- Bem...é... eu já vou – ela falou dando passos de costa – Estou atrasada...er...tchau – ela disse rápido e virou batendo em um bruxo que passava – Ai! Desculpe – pediu antes de sair quase correndo.

Snape ficou parado no mesmo lugar com uma face um tanto quanto desgotosa.

- Hermione – o comerciante a chamou.

Ela já estava quase na porta.

- Tome coragem e siga em frente – ele falou acenando.

Ela sem entender assentiu e saiu sumindo no meio da multidão do beco.

O idoso passou por Snape e pegou o casaco dela que tinha ficado nas costas da cadeira.

- Ela esqueceu o casaco – senhor Gringoll declarou.

Snape virou a cabeça, mediu o homem de cima abaixo com sua típica carranca e depois deu as costas outra vez rumando para a porta.

- Hermione voltará e você também – o comerciante falou ao colocar o casaco debaixo do braço e seguiu de volta para atrás do balcão.

oooOOoooOOooo

Era segunda e Hermione não fora trabalhar, estava na casa dos pais no seu quarto de solteira, debaixo das cobertas. Já havia uma semana que a separação havia ocorrido, as reações estavam aparecendo agora.

- Querida! – sua mãe chamou.

Ela resistiu em responder, decidiu fingir estar dormindo, mas a mão de sua mãe a sacudiu.

- Querida.

- Oi – falou debaixo as cobertas

- Harry está aqui – a mãe disse.

Hermione jogou o monte de panos que a cobria para o lado.

- Aqui? – Perguntou surpresa.

- Sim, lá embaixo na sala te esperando – a mãe respondeu.

Hermione respirou o mais profundo que podia e soltou o ar com calma.

- Ok, diga que já estou descendo. Vou tomar um banho e melhorar a aparência – ela falou.

A mãe assentiu e saiu do quarto.

- Harry.... – ela falou olhando para o armário, mas não atendo-se nele – Rony.... – concluiu ao levantar forçosamente.

oooOOoooOOooo

Severo pegou o jornal após o parco café da manhã, sua ausência de apetite voltara desde o fatídico encontro com Hermione "Weasley" como ele sempre falava. Não tinha aula no período da manhã e estava em seu laboratório preparando mais um lote de poção Reanimadora para a senhora Potter - Gina Weasley Potter. Graças a McGonagall, Pomfrey tinha se aposentado. Na verdade poucos foram os professores que permaneceram após a guerra, somente ele e mais dois seguiram nas carreiras. Ele, agora com alguns fios brancos, com os seus quarentas e alguns anos, continuava a lecionar para cabeças ocas que a cada ano chegavam à escola. Sua vida não tinha mudado em nada, resumia-se a dar aulas, escrever artigos para revistas, ir a congressos e só. Nada de relacionamentos pessoais e vida social por mais que Minerva insistisse que ele precisava sair para arejar sua mente.

_- Bobagem._

Ele sempre a respondia assim.

Sua vida social resumia-se a ler o Profeta Diário e naquela manhã ele decidiu dar um passeio pela coluna de Lilá Brown, Rita Skeeter estava aposentada, mas fizera escola. A jovem Lilá era tão boa quanto a sua antecessora. Ao abrir a página de futilidades deparou-se com uma manchete em letras grandes escrito 'BOMBA! UM DOS CASAMENTOS DO SÉCULOS ACABA!', logo abaixo vinha uma foto de Hermione e Rony partida ao meio, como se estivesse rasgada. Os olhos de Severo pararam diante daquela visão, a imagem aguçou seu interesse e ele se dispôs a ler.

Segundo fontes seguras, o casal Ronald e Hermione Weasley não mais existe, e isso ocorreu há uma semana. A família de ambas as partes não deram declarações sobre o ocorrido e seus amigos mais próximos também não. O famoso Harry Potter foi procurado pela nossa equipe, mas disse não saber de nada.

A ex-senhora Weasley já está na casa dos pais e o famoso apanhador Ronald Weasley segue em viagem pelo campeonato mundial de quadribol, que só terminará daqui há alguns meses. Percorre pelo mundo bruxo a notícia de que um dos motivos da separação teria sido a ausência constante do marido que está...

Severo não continuou a ler a informação, ficou parado refletindo, deglutindo o que acabara de saber: Hermione voltara a ser Granger, somente Granger. Há uma semana ela tomara a decisão que mudara o futuro de sua vida, há uma semana. Essa parte da informação ficou incomodando a memória de Severo, até que ele percebeu que foi exatamente no dia em que ele a encontrara! Sim, foi naquele dia que ela se separou do Weasley! Por isso ela estava tão estranha na Botica, parecia um pouco perturbada, só podia ser esse o motivo.

Snape fechou o jornal convencido de que Hermione não estava bem, que precisava de apoio, de suporte e que ele poderia dar tudo aquilo que ela necessitava nesse doloroso momento e muito mais caso ela também quisesse, mas como ele se aproximaria dela? Nunca foram íntimos, havia quase dez anos que não se viam. Com que cara ele apareceria na porta dos pais dela? Todos estranhariam e se ele tinha conseguido esconder o que sentia por ela todos esses anos, não seria agora que daria uma de adolescente descontrolado e colocaria tudo a perder. Tinha que ter um meio de chegar até ela sem ser notado, tinha que existir e... o casaco! Ela o havia esquecido na loja. Era isso que usaria para ir até ela, tinha que voltar a loja para pegá-lo e tinha certeza de que com aquela situação ela não tinha se lembrado de voltar.

Convencido de que o casaco seria o meio perfeito de chegar a Hermione, Severo pegou a varinha e sem dizer uma palavra balançou-a levemente em direção ao caldeirão que no mesmo instante começou a ser esquentado pela chama azul. Ele não estava de bom humor, mas com certeza os alunos da tarde não passariam a noite abrindo sapos.

oooOOoooOOooo

Harry e Hermione já estavam sentados há algum tempo na sala sem falar nada. A mãe dela trouxe a bandeja com o chá e deixou na mesa de centro, retirando-se em seguida. Harry estendeu o braço e pegou uma xícara, do líquido quente para esquentar seu corpo .

- Eu tentei segurar ao máximo a notícia, mas você sabe... – ele falou justificando.

- É eu sei, eu bem conheço a Lilá e com uma editora-chefe como a Pavati, imagino o pior – Hermione disse aceitando as justificativas do amigo.

- E como você está? – Ele perguntou.

- Estou viva Harry. A palavra, bem, demorará um pouco para ser relacionada ao meu estado emocional – ela declarou.

- Rony também não está legal, Gina viajou para ficar com ele – informou à amiga.

A ausência de qualquer tipo de som incomodou os instantes que vieram depois. Hermione realmente não estava bem.

- Acho melhor eu ir antes que descubram que estou aqui, seria pior para você – Harry declarou levantando. Ele estava falando sobre os paparazzi bruxos. A casa de Hermione nos últimos dias estava sendo quase que vigiada por eles que desejavam a mais ínfima informação sobre a separação. Caso soubessem que Harry Potter não estava no Ministério naquela manhã, rapidamente descobririam que o homem estranho que dissera para eles ser amigo de longa data do pai dela, ao passar pela entrada, era na verdade '_O-menino-que sobreviveu-e-matou-Voldemort'._ - Você entende né? – Ele indagou.

Hermione também levantou e caminhou em direção ao amigo.

- Sim, eu entendo Harry. Obrigada – ela disse ao abraçá-lo.

- Que é isso amiga – ele respondeu com a voz abafada pelo roupão fofo dela.

Hermione não teve forças para se desprender de Harry, ao contrário, apertou-o mais como se não quisesse deixá-lo ir e naqueles braços chorou. Permitiu a sua dor jorrar pelos seus olhos, soluços e gemidos. Expôs tudo que tinha guardado durante aquela uma semana que passara na casa dos pais, sozinha e sufocando cada pontinha de sofrimento que ousava aparecer.

- Como dói Harry, como dói... – ela falou vertida em lágrimas.

Harry somente a abraçava mais forte à medida que os lamentos dela aumentavam de volume. Dizendo para ela através daquele gesto, que estava ali para ampará-la.

Eles ficaram ali, um abraçado ao outro vivenciando mais uma vez a amizade verdadeira que existia.

_**Se ami sai quando tutto finisce  
Se ami sai come un brivido triste  
Come in un film dalle scene già viste  
Che se ne va, oh no!  
**__**Sai sempre quando una storia si è chiusa  
E non si può più inventare una scusa  
Se ami prendi le mie mani  
Perché prima di domani  
Finirà**_

_**  
**__**Se amas sabes quando tudo acaba  
Se amas sabes como um calafrio triste  
Como em um filme de cena repetida (já vista)  
Que vai embora, oh não!  
Sabe sempre quando uma história acabou  
E não se pode inventar uma desculpa  
Se amas pegas nas minhas mãos  
Porque antes de amanhã  
Acabará **_

oooOOoooOOooo

**N/A: Agradeço à Marina Snape que está sempre incentivando os meus deva****neios e que viaja junto comigo sem soltar a minha mão*-***

**Espero que vcs gostem e c****omentem;***


	2. Chapter 2

oooOOoooOOooo

Hermione literalmente correu quando saiu da loja do senhor Gringoll e embrenhou-se no meio da multidão fugindo do seu passado encarnado como Severo Snape. Ele trouxe à tona lembranças ruins causadas pelos anos de sofrimento nas aulas de Poções. Hermione o culpava por ter se apaixonado ele, porque se não fosse aquele perfume enlouquecedor que sempre exalava do corpo dele, aquelas aparições bruscas as suas costas, quase roçando a pele fria e pálida na quente dela acompanhada sempre da voz baixa e forte na sua orelha, ao fazer a avaliação sobre a poção preparada. E as cócegas que os fios de cabelo faziam? Ah! Aqueles cabelos caindo sob a face dele e escondendo os olhos que sempre a deixavam nua. Oh, Merlin! Tudo era tão propício, como ela não se apaixonaria por ele?

Uma vez enquanto trabalhavam juntos no laboratório, durante a guerra, Hermione chegou a pensar que havia interesse da parte dele, pois o modo como segurou a mão dela ao pegar a raiz foi tocante e demorado. Os dedos se encontraram e deslizaram por entre as palmas das mãos terminando com uma leve pegada, porém depois ela percebeu que tudo foi culpa da sua imaginação insuflada.

Noites e mais noites acordada, rolando de um lado para o outro na cama sem conseguir dormir, queimando de desejo, de querer ter Severo Snape ali, com ela, saciando a fome da sua carne que era gritante. Às vezes terminava debaixo do chuveiro congelante de Hogwarts ou comendo barras e mais barras de chocolate. Ela engordou e muito, o que foi bom para sua magreza, mas teve de aguentar os comentários libidinosos das meninas da casa, principalmente da Parvati e da Lilá.

A gota d`água foi quando Snape humilhou ela e Rony depois de pegá-los se beijando no corredor. Hermione nunca tinha visto tamanha raiva da parte do Mestre de Poções, nem mesmo quando Neville estourava caldeirões; por um instante pareceu que ele ia azará-los. A partir daquele dia, ela decidiu dar uma chance ao sentimento que o amigo ruivo tinha por ela e juntou tudo que sentia com relação a Severo Snape e chafurdou no fundo da sua memória jogando camadas e mais camadas de outras sobre as lembranças.

Após o fim da guerra nunca mais encontrou Severo e ficou sabendo sobre o julgamento dele pelo Profeta, contudo quando entrou na faculdade nem mesmo o Profeta leu mais. Os anos se passaram, ela noivou e casou. Agora depois de quase dez anos ele reapareceu do nada em sua vida, com as mesmas características do tempo de escola que a fizeram cair de amor por ele: o perfume enlouquecedor, a voz forte e sedutora, o mesmo _eu_ só que agora com alguns fios brancos que lhe davam muito mais charme.

- Droga! – Hermione esbravejou ao parar de correr pelo Beco Diagonal e encostar-se em uma parede – Droga! Por que você tinha que aparecer? Por quê? Logo agora que eu estou tão fraca para lutar pelo meu casamento e contra você? – Ela perguntou-se quase gritando o que a fez receber olhares inquisidores das pessoas que passaram – Droga! – Disse novamente antes de recomeçar a andar para sair do Beco – E o que o senhor Gringoll quis dizer com aquela frase? – Pensou alto pela última vez ao cruzar a parede e sair no disfarçado bar bruxo.

oooOOoooOOooo

O sino anunciou a entrada de mais um cliente e o senhor Gringoll já sabia muito bem quem era. A carranca era a de sempre, mas o objetivo era outro, Severo Snape não estava ali à procura de ervas.

- Bom dia Severo – o comerciante cumprimentou o cliente que somente ele atendia e com toda coragem chamava pelo nome, seus ajudantes tinham pavor do temperamento de Snape. O idoso conhecia o professor desde a época em que Severo começou a lecionar Poções em Hogwarts.

- Bom dia senhor Gringoll – Severo o respondeu seco e formal como sempre e espantando só com um olhar de soslaio um funcionário que estava próximo. Porém, ali, diante da figura carismática do idoso Severo não sabia como começar a falar.

O comerciante sorriu diante da mudez do temível ex-Comensal da Morte e pensou que somente Hermione Granger tinha o poder de reduzir Severo Snape a um simples mortal. O idoso se adiantou e facilitou o trabalho do professor.

- Está aqui o que você veio buscar – ele falou pegando de dentro do balcão um pacote.

Snape o questionou através do olhar.

– O casaco da Hermione – o comerciante respondeu a pergunta que perpassou nas íris do soturno professor.

Severo pensou em responder aquela atitude, mas não tinha nada em mente que pudesse ser utilizado para destratar o idoso. Era a mais completa verdade, ele estava ali por causa do casaco de Hermione. Engoliu as supostas palavras que chegaram a fazê-lo abrir a boca e retorceu os lábios mostrando total desprazer com aquela situação, pegou o pacote e disse:

- Passar bem.

Saiu sem olhar para trás.

- Passe bem meu filho e seja feliz.

O idoso respondeu com um sorriso aberto e um aceno.

oooOOoooOOooo

Depois de sair do Beco Diagonal, Hermione decidiu caminhar a esmo pelas ruas de Londres. Estavam todas iluminadas, as pessoas nas ruas devido ao clima menos gelado e os pubs repletos apesar de ser uma segunda-feira. A clientela era composta em sua maioria por jovens executivos e bancários saturados com a pressão do mercado financeiro que estava sempre nos seus altos e baixos, fazendo com que a pressão arterial das pessoas também oscilasse conforme os resultados.

Hermione redescobriu a capital da Inglaterra. Estava anoitecendo e apesar do vento ela caminhou do metrô até a Tower Bridge, ela sempre adorou ver o pôr do sol naquele lugar que trazia várias lembranças agradáveis a sua memória. Foi ali em cima do Tâmisa, com um pôr do sol quase tão parecido com aquele que Rony a pediu em casamento no dia em que ela serviu de guia turística para ele. A outrora alegre lembrança dele de joelhos, no meio da rua, enquanto os carros passavam buzinando fez ela sorrir e chorar ao mesmo tempo. Por que tudo tinha mudado tanto? Onde eles tinham errado? Em qual curva ele dobrou e ela ficou?

Após o sim dela eles foram dar uma volta na London Eye, uma gigantesca roda gigante de observação que fica as margens do Tâmisa. O céu estava estrelado, o vento era quente e as luzes da cidade acesas, deixando Londres com um ar tão romântico que poderia lembrar Paris. Aquele fim de semana foi surpreendente e terminou com um domingo de sol no maravilhoso Greenwich Park sob a sombra de uma árvore repleta de ramos. Contudo, agora a imagem era outra, Hermione Granger encontrava-se sozinha e ferida e precisava dar um rumo em sua vida. Olhou para baixo e viu as águas escuras do rio que um dia presenciou o ápice do amor a dois e que agora era testemunha da decisão que ela tomara. Fitou o relógio e viu que logo Rony estaria em casa. Abraçou-se um pouco devido ao frio que sentia, por causa da falta do casaco que esquecera em algum lugar que não lembrava e voltou pelo mesmo caminho que fizera, mas agora com destino diferente, sua casa.

oooOOoooOOooo

A terça feira chegou para todos, inclusive a ferida Hermione Granger e o indeciso e mau-humorado Severo Snape.

Ele pareceu dormir uma pessoa e acordar outra e os alunos das primeiras aulas avisaram aos outros que o homem parecia ter Voldemort no corpo. A notícia se espalhou rápido pela escola e na hora do almoço Minerva decidiu se arriscar e descobrir o que estava acontecendo, porém antes que ela abrisse a boca ele a deteve.

- Não venha com a sua ladainha – ele falou quando viu que ela o olhava pela terceira vez.

- Não falei nada – ela retorquiu.

- Ainda, mas sei que o meu humor é o comentário entre os alunos e que isso já chegou aos seus ouvidos – ele proferiu antes de ingerir um pedaço de carne.

- Você não estava assim. Era possível suportar as suas aulas, os alunos comentavam isso – ela informou ao deixar os talheres de lado e se concentrar somente nele.

- Resolvi mudar um pouco – ele retrucou com desdenho após beber um gole de suco.

- Para pior Severo? – Ela perguntou em tom que lembrava uma mãe repreendendo uma criança mal-criada.

- Estou pronto para levantar e sair caso não me deixe comer em paz – ele deu o ultimato ao cortar mais um pedaço de carne.

Minerva ficou vermelha de raiva, ele sempre usava essa desculpa para encerrar as discussões. Um muxoxo e uma olhada foram os sinais de que a conversa havia acabado e que ele havia vencido.

O almoço voltou ao silêncio habitual.

oooOOoooOOooo

Hermione não fora trabalhar novamente, mas ligou para o serviço informando que estava com problemas pessoais conforme algumas revistas trouxas tinham estampado na coluna de fofoca. Passava a maior parte do tempo em seu quarto, dormindo, pois durante o sono não sentia dor. Levantou para almoçar depois da mãe muito insistir e à tarde correu para o colo do pai sempre seguro e acolhedor. Quando à noite chegou a banheira era o melhor lugar para reconfortá-la com sua água quente e perfumada, sentia falta disso no seu apartamento, ficar deitada na banheira ouvindo música sem ter hora marcada.

- Mi – sua mãe falou ao retirar o fone do ouvido da filha.

- Oi – ela respondeu abrindo os olhos.

- Outra visita para você – a mulher disse.

- Agora? – Ela odiava parar seu banho – Quem é? – Perguntou chateada.

- Não sei, disse ser um colega do serviço – a mãe falou – Está com um pacote – completou.

- Um colega do serviço? Com um pacote? – Hermione indagou achando estranho aquela situação, não tinha colegas íntimos no serviço e ainda mais que levasse um pacote para ela – Já vou descer, peça para me esperar que daqui há quinze minutos estarei lá – ela avisou tirando o outro fone e levantando da banheira.

oooOOoooOOooo

A mãe de Hermione desceu sorrindo. Ela sempre desconfiara que havia algo entre o professor e a filha nos tempos de guerra quando Hermione já formada começou a auxiliá-lo, pois a forma como Hermione muitas vezes relatou o trabalho em conjunto no laboratório era de uma jovem mulher apaixonada. No início a mãe ficou preocupada com a situação e pensou em proibir Hermione de ajudar a Ordem daquela forma, contudo uma visita do professor a casa deles em uma tarde mudou seu pensamento. O homem fora até eles para avisá-los que seriam atacados e que precisavam sair dali naquele instante. A senhora Granger percebeu pelo desespero da filha o quão arriscado foi atitude dele ao vê-la se aproximar devagar e segurar a mão do professor antes de agradecer. Apenas um 'obrigada' foi dito, contudo os olhos deles disseram muito mais. Certa vez ela conversando com Hermione perguntou se a filha sentia algo pelo professor, mas essa negou com veemência. Também julgara que ele gostava de sua filha, pois pelo pouco que o conhecia não acreditava que o misterioso professor deixaria alguém entrar em seu laboratório se não tivesse plena confiança na pessoa.

Quando Rony foi até a casa deles pedir Hermione em namoro, a senhora Granger ficou sem entender o que acontecera, mas preferiu não intervir. Se a filha tinha feito aquela opção e estava feliz, respeitaria. Contudo nunca vira nos olhos da "Mi o brilho que transformava seu rosto quando apenas citava o nome do Professor Snape. Por mais que a filha negasse, nunca a vira suspirar por Rony como fazia ao falar o nome do Mestre de Poções.

- Ela já vem Professor Snape – a senhora Granger falou ao parar de frente para homem que se mantinha em pé.

O nervosismo não o permitira sentar, estava ansioso demais para ficar parado na poltrona, precisava estar em movimento nem que fosse para bater o pé no chão.

- Obrigado – ele respondeu com educação, mas sem forçar um sorriso.

- Uma xícara de chá? – Ela ofereceu.

- Não, muito obrigado – ele respondeu de forma polida.

Depois dessa frase nada mais foi dito. Severo manteve-se em silêncio segurando o pacote enquanto a mãe de Hermione observava o homem. Ele estava bem vestido com uma calça jeans escura, uma blusa preta e um paletó cinza escuro. Seus cabelos molhados e um pouco grisalhos na altura dos ombros davam-lhe um ar muito charmoso. A palidez da sua pele contrastava na medida certa com a cor da roupa.

Ouviram o barulho da porta.

- Com licença – a mulher falou ao sair da sala. Encontrou a filha no corredor e deu uma piscadinha o que fez Hermione não entender nada. '_O que minha mãe está fazendo_?', se fosse algum galanteador que esperara a separação dela para se declarar estava muito enganado. Ela tinha uma semana de separada e não estava querendo se envolver com ninguém, sua cara fechou; porém ao cruzar a porta a face emburrada se transformou.

Hermione Granger deparou-se com um homem desconhecido, com uma face que nunca vira. Era Severo Snape, mas não era seu antigo professor de Poções, aquele era um homem novo. Ela parou segurando no batente da porta devido ao choque e sem disfarçar sua boca abriu e o mediu de cima a baixo, do primeiro fio que viu aos sapatos italianos bem calçados. Aquilo era quase uma piada e ela riu.

- Algum problema? – Ele perguntou ao ver a face dela e o sorriso, também se olhou vendo se tinha algo errado.

- Não, não é que foi uma surpresa encontrá-lo aqui e ainda mais assim – ela apontou para ele todo.

- Eu tentei ser o mais trouxa possível – ele respondeu.

- E conseguiu – ela falou.

O impacto de ver Severo Snape vestido lindamente como trouxa fez de início os sentimentos doloridos de Hermione serem deixados de lado.

- Boa noite – ele a cumprimentou - Vejo que você está bem em casa – ele falou medindo-a de cima a baixo.

Ela passou a mão pelo simples vestido florido, bem diferente das roupas que usava em Hogwarts.

- Boa noite – replicou - Aqui não é tão frio quanto Hogwarts e eu gosto de vestidos – ela falou olhando para a estampa.

- Eu nunca a vi assim – ele falou dando um ligeiro passo para frente, saindo da onde estava.

A mudança no tom de voz dele a alertou e quando seu rosto encontrou o dele seu semblante já era outro.

- O que o trouxe aqui? – Ela perguntou sendo chicoteada pela sua perversa mente com imagens de Rony.

- Isso – ele estendeu a ela o pacote que escondia atrás de seu corpo.

Hermione demorou até pegar o pacote, tomou cuidado para não tocar os dedos de Severo. Ao pegar o embrulho reconheceu o cheiro da Botica.

- Meu casaco – ela falou.

- Você o esqueceu lá – ele disse.

- Obrigada – ela agradeceu abraçando a roupa.

- Não tem de quê – ele respondeu.

E ficaram parados a certa distância somente se olhando, sem citar mais nada. Um expectador diria que eles pareciam dois adolescentes perdidos no primeiro encontro.

- Que falta de educação a minha, quer sentar? – Ela ofereceu o sofá.

- Não obrigado, já estou indo, não quero incomodar – ele recusou.

- Ora, mas não é incômodo nenhum – a mãe dela falou invadindo a sala segurando uma bandeja que levava um bule duas xícaras, guardanapos, duas colherzinhas e biscoito – Sente-se professor Snape, fique mais um pouco.

Hermione arregalou os olhos para aquela atitude da mãe. A mulher por sinal fugiu do olhar da filha.

- Esses biscoitos são feitos pela avó da Mi, o senhor vai adorá-los – ela falou colocando a bandeja na mesinha de centro – Fiquem à vontade – falou antes de sair e encostar a porta.

Hermione deu um sorriso sem graça e sem saída, relutantemente, estendeu a mão oferecendo o sofá novamente.

O homem sentou.

Ela decidiu servi-lo.

- Açúcar ou adoçante? – Perguntou.

- Nenhum dos dois – ele respondeu fitando os movimentos dela. Apesar do decote interessante que deixava parte do dorso da mulher à mostra, Severo não se ateve a isso, o fato de ter a presença dela tão perto depois de dez anos chamava muito mais sua atenção do que somente algumas sardas entre um par de belos seios.

Hermione pegou a xícara e estendeu o braço entregando a ele. Depois tratou de se servir.

- Esses biscoitos realmente são uma delícia, é uma receita antiga da família – ela falou ao oferecer.

Severo aceitou.

Hermione ficou na expectativa esperando a resposta dele.

- Gostou? – Ela indagou ansiosa por mais que não quisesse demonstrar.

- Sim, são deliciosos – ele respondeu - Você tem uma mão muito boa para biscoitos da receita da vovó – declarou brincando sutilmente.

Hermione sorriu sem graça e bebeu um gole do chá.

- Como você adivinhou? – Ela inquiriu curiosa.

- Muita expectativa com relação a minha resposta – ele disse antes de sorver o líquido quente – Hum... maçã – declarou.

- É o que eu mais gosto – ela replicou sorrindo outra vez. Além do chá ela estava gostando daquela nova versão de Snape.

- É delicioso e possui excelentes propriedades. – Snape falou ao pegar outro biscoito.

- Sim – Hermione disse antes de bebericar outro gole do chá.

Após deliciar-se com o biscoito feito por Hermione, Snape bebeu o restante do líquido e disse:

- Já que o casaco voltou para sua dona creio que está na hora de ir.

Hermione quase falou um '_Mas, já?_', porém conseguiu controlar-se.

- É claro, creio que tem muitas redações e tarefas para corrigir.

- Sim, os alunos de Hogwarts continuam me dando trabalho – ele disse um pouco aborrecido ao lembrar-se das péssimas redações.

- Então não mudou muito desde a época do Trio de Ouro... – a frase que começou alegre e com um sorriso terminou atingida por uma tristeza mortal.

Severo sentou novamente.

Hermione baixou os olhos.

Estavam no mesmo sofá, lado a lado, mas naquele momento a distância tornou-se gigantesca.

- Eu fiquei sabendo sobre o ocorrido – ele falou medindo as palavras – Pelo...

Falaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Profeta Diário.

- É, imaginei que Parvati e Lilá tratariam de espalhar logo, afinal elas sempre foram assim – Hermione declarou levantando os ombros e deixando-os cair em seguida, gesticulando a famosa frase 'Fazer o que né?'.

- E como você está? – Ele perguntou não conseguindo manter sua língua quieta dentro da boca.

- Vivendo um dia após o outro. Estou de licença do serviço e isso tem facilitado as coisas já que não tenho saído a rua. Por sinal as revistas trouxas também estamparam a notícia na sua coluna de fofoca. Parece que virei a celebridade do momento, mais do que Harry Potter – ela declarou soltando um riso fraco e sarcástico.

- Sinto muito – ele tentou consolá-la. '_Droga Severo, o que pensa que está fazendo?_', perguntou a si mesmo em silêncio. '_Ande, levante e vá embora antes que faça mais besteiras_', sua mente ordenou, mas ele manteve-se sentado e recebeu muito mais do que esperava.

Hermione levantou os olhos que refletiam admiração.

- Obrigada – ela falou com uma voz mansa.

Com medo de se perder nos dois oásis que eram os olhos castanhos dela ele levantou de repente e falou:

- Bem, acho que agora está na hora de ir.

Hermione quase saltou no sofá diante do movimento brusco dele.

- Ah... está bem – ela disse pondo-se de pé para acompanhá-lo até a porta.

O caminho até a porta era curto, o que facilitou o silêncio. Hermione abriu a porta e ele saiu, mas não foi embora. Girou e encontrou-a.

- Obrigada por trazer o casaco – ela agradeceu outra vez quebrando a ausência de som – E pela visita também, é claro. – Completou corrigindo o erro.

- De nada – ele falou de forma educada, mas rígida.

Hermione percebeu que o Severo que esteve sentado no sofá já não era o mesmo ali no porta. Por Deus! O homem era um camaleão! Contudo ela tentou manter o clima agradável da sala.

- Espero que tenha gostado dos biscoitos – ela disse gentilmente.

- Sim, são deliciosos – ele replicou e ponto.

Ficaram os dois um de frente para o outro sem falar nada, o som era apenas o da cozinha da casa e da movimentação do trânsito um pouco distante dali.

- Boa noite – ele falou depois de vasculhar em seu cérebro uma despedida menos formal e só encontrar essa.

- Boa noite – Hermione respondeu e o viu dar as costas e ir, afastando-se dela mais uma vez. '_Chame-o!_', seu cérebro gritava, '_Chame-o! Vai deixá-lo ir mais uma vez_?', a indignação dominava o tom da sua consciência. Ela deu um passo a frente saindo da casa e ficou vendo ele descer a calçada. _'CHAME-O!_', sua consciência berrou e ela também:

- Severo!

'Idiota!', era o que ele dizia para si mesmo o tempo todo depois que deu as costas e saiu. '_Ela deve achar que você é bipolar, uma hora é suportável e na outra volta a ser o morcegão seboso?_'. Desceu a calçada e pegou o caminho da rua sem ter coragem de olhar para trás e acenar, '_Vá embora e termine sua noite na cama sempre fria de Hogwarts_', sua mente perversa tripudiou e seus passos tornaram-se mais pesados. Já estava a certa distância quando ouviu seu nome, parou e virou devagar. Ao voltar-se para a origem do som viu Hermione andar para beira da calçada, então ele refez o caminho de volta para casa dela.

- Alguma coisa? – Ele perguntou solícito.

- Não, quero dizer, sim. – Ela falou.

Ele viu naqueles olhos um brilho que há muito não fitava, era o mesmo da época da escola quando ela estava prestes a fazer uma pergunta.

- Pergunte senhorita Granger – a reação dele foi como o professor Snape. O rosto demonstrando incômodo, o tom irritado e os braços cruzados.

- Por que você se preocupou em trazer o casaco? – Ela indagou como a aluna muito curiosa que sempre fora.

O questionamento dela o pegou desprevenido e fez suas feições mudarem para um constrangimento nítido.

- Bem... é porque... – Ops! A vergonha chegou e fez suas bochechas corarem. A resposta não vinha por mais que ele a procurasse dentro de si e ele ficou diante dela de boca aberta parecendo que ia falar algo que nunca saía.

- Ok – Ela falou e sinalizou para ele parar – Tudo bem, eu entendo. Sua intenção sobrepõe-se a necessidade da resposta – falou. Deu dois passos à frente e lentamente aproximou-se da bochecha direita dele – Obrigada – disse antes de dar o beijo.

Severo Snape não teve reação. A sensação dos lábios dela sobre a bochecha dele era indescritível. Depois que ela se afastou, ele quase levou a mão ao rosto para verificar se aquilo realmente tinha acontecido, mas se conteve.

- Boa noite Severo – ela despediu-se outra vez antes de virar e seguir para casa.

Severo nada falou, ficou olhando ela se afastar.

No meio do caminho Hermione virou e deu um tchau, seu semblante era de uma menina moleca que acabara de aprontar algo.

Snape a viu virar e acenar com aquele jeito que ele conhecia tão bem. Ela realmente tinha aprontado uma.

oooOOoooOOooo

Duas semanas passaram após a visita de Severo a Hermione. A vida dela já tinha voltado parcialmente ao normal, mas passara a trabalhar mais do que antes, pois assim ocupava o tempo. Quando parava para pensar era somente naquela noite na porta da casa dos seus pais. Contudo, não mais voltara a vê-lo.

Estava no escritório quando uma coruja bateu na janela trazendo-a de volta do passado. Olhou e reconheceu.

- Rony – ela falou ao suspirar e levantar. Abriu o vidro, pegou o pergaminho e logo despachou o bicho. Ao desenrolar o documento selado não gostou do que encontrou. Mais uma declaração na letra horrível do ex-marido.

Mione,

Venho mais uma vez pedir, volta pra mim! Não sei viver sem você, o meu mundo parou de girar e perdeu o sentido. O que será de mim sem você? Por favor, me perdoa.

Com amor,

Seu Roniquinho.

Hermione reparou que desde que as corujas começaram era a primeira vez que ele usara o Roniquinho, o que fez sua firmeza bambear por alguns instantes. A carta cheirava ao perfume que ela fizera para ele. Definitivamente Rony estava jogando sujo.

Hermione parou por alguns instantes com o papel em sua mão e ponderou sobre o que estava fazendo. Será que a separação era o melhor para ela?

_**E non si può  
Chiudere gli occhi e far finta di niente  
Come fai tu quando resti con me  
E non trovi il coraggio di dirmi che cosa c'è  
Sarà dentro di me come una notte  
D'inverno perché  
Sarà da oggi in poi senza di te  
**_

_**E não se pode  
Fechar os olhos e fazer de conta que nada aconteceu  
Como você faz quando fica comigo  
E não encontra coragem de me dizer o que há  
Será dentro de mim como uma noite de inverno porque  
Será de hoje em diante sem você **_

oooOOoooOOooo

Dois meses de separação completara naquela segunda-feira de primavera, dia oito de maio, também havia dois meses que ela não voltava a Botica e naquele dia após o serviço ela resolveu retornar a loja para tomar uma gostosa xícara de chá e ter uma boa conversa com o senhor Gringoll. Não precisou entrar para que ele a visse, pois no instante em que pisou na calçada o avistou do outro lado da vitrine arrumando os livros novos que tinham acabado de chegar.

- Olá! – Ela o saudou com um sorriso aberto ao entrar na loja – Quanto tempo – falou ao abraçá-lo.

- Quanto tempo mesmo minha menina – ele disse – Aceita uma xícara de chá? – Ele perguntou.

- Ora, claro! – Ela respondeu abraçando-o pelo ombro e caminhando junto com ele para o mini café da loja.

- Como tem estado? – Ele indagou.

- Melhor, o tempo cura as feridas – Ela replicou.

- É verdade, nada melhor do que o paciente tempo – o idoso declarou ao puxar uma cadeira para ela sentar.

- Obrigada – Hermione agradeceu acomodando-se e pendurando a bolsa na lateral do assento.

O senhor Gringoll sentou-se em seguida.

- E o serviço? – Ele inquiriu após perdir as xícaras de chá.

- Está tudo bem, estou trabalhando em uma nova fragrância – ela disse.

- Com o sândalo?

- Não, outros aromas. Mas e o senhor? – Foi a vez dela perguntar mudando de assunto.

- Estou bem e a loja também, sempre recebendo clientes, inclusive um conhecido seu – ele falou olhando-a de um jeito dieferente.

- Um conhecido meu? – Ela questionou sem imaginar quem fosse.

- Sim – ele respondeu.

- Meu... – ela falou forçando a sua mente a lembrar de alguém que ela conhecesse e que frequentava aquele lugar. Não encontrou ninguém, a não ser que não fosse um frequentador, mas que tivesse passado ali com a intenção de encontrá-la.

- Não é o senhor Ronald Weasley – o idoso respondeu de antemão.

Hermione sentiu-se aliviada, porém mais perdida ainda.

- Então não tenho noção de quem seja – ela respondeu dando de ombros, derrotada.

- Foi ele quem levou o casaco até a casa dos seus pais – o comerciante falou olhando-a por cima dos óculos. Aquilo era tão Dumbledore.

Hermione corou no mesmo instante ao lembrar de Severo; o que a fez lembrar da nova fragrância na qual estava trabalhando: baunilha e patchouly.

- Ah! É... é sim, o senhor Snape. Sim, é. É... ele levou o casaco para mim, o casaco – ela declarou completamente desconcertada.

- Ele voltou aqui para buscá-lo uma semana depois que vocês tinham se encontrado.

Hermione ficou em silêncio, não queria lembrar mais uma vez da visita de Severo e do consequente sumiço.

O idoso pareceu entender.

- Mas, mudando de assunto; quais das plantas amazônicas você vai querer ?

- Ah, era isso mesmo que eu queria falar. Acho que precisarei de...

Os olhos do senhor Gringoll se desviaram para alguém atrás dela.

Hermione teve receio de virar, porém antes que seus olhos vissem seu coração e seu nariz já sabiam.

- Olá Severo – ela falou sem fitá-lo, depois virou-se e o encarou.

- Olá Hermione – ele disse acenando com a cabeça e com um semblante sisudo.

- Sente-se aqui Severo, estão me chamando lá no balcão – senhor Gringoll falou ao levantar e oferecer sua cadeira para ele.

Snape aceitou.

- Com licença – declarou despedindo-se do casal.

- Há quanto tempo – Hermione falou recheando a frase de mágoa.

- Sim, há muito...

- Semana que vem faz dois meses – ela o cortou carregando no tom ácido.

Pela segunda vez na vida Hermione Granger viu Severo Snape constrangido, mas não deu tempo dele respirar para respondê-la.

- Por que você fez isso? Será que eu já não tinha dor o suficiente? – Ela perguntou demonstrando o quanto estava ferida.

- Hermione, desculpe-me. Não foi minha intenção – ele falou arrependido.

- E qual foi a sua intenção Severo? – Ela disse projetando-se para frente, decidida. Adentrando pelo espaço que os separavam. Seus olhos estavam fixos nos dele.

Snape não fugiu, sabia que se desistisse naquela hora seria para sempre.

- Minha intenção foi rever você, estar perto de você outra vez – ele falou com um sussurro baixo e envergonhado.

Ela sorriu e perguntou por entre o sorriso:

- Por quê?

- Porque eu tenho um apreço muito grande pela sua pessoa – ele declarou muito formal.

- Um apreço!? – Ela perguntou em meio a uma exclamação e soltou uma gargalhada.

Snape ameaçou levantar e Hermione o segurou tratando de se corrigir.

- Não, não, desculpe, desculpe; não estou rindo da sua declaração, mas do jeito formal que a fez... – ela riu de novo – Apreço, só você Severo – acariciou a mão dele que tinha segurado – Só você Severo Snape - Declarou balançando a cabeça - E você por um acaso imagina o que me fez sentir sua falta?

Ele sinalizou que não enquanto relaxava sentindo a mão dela.

- Um sentimento que sinto desde a minha adolescência. Que eu tinha chafurdado bem no fundo da minha alma, mas que rompeu as paredes que o prendiam e veio à tona naquele dia em que nos encontramos bem aqui – ela falou sem medo.

Snape olhou para ela perdido.

- Sim Severo Snape, eu sempre tive muito _apreço_ por você também. – Declarou brincando com a palavra que ele falara.

- Mas, casou-se com outro – ele devolveu cinicamente.

- Hum...deixe-me ver... – ela fingiu estar pensando – Deve ser por que não tinha chance de ser correspondida? – Indagou ao nada olhando para o alto com a testa enrugada.

- Os sinais eram evidentes – ele falou irritado.

- Oh! Se eram Severo, se eram! – Ela falou rindo e fez um sinal de ok.

Ele fez um muxoxo e virou o rosto, ela se esticou mais e trouxe com uma das delicadas mãos o foco do olhar dele de volta para ela.

- E de nada adiantou, pois agora estou aqui. Hoje eu sei que a infelicidade que eu sentia quando casada não era por culpa do Rony e sim porque eu não estava com quem eu amava. Ele não era _você_. - Ela declarou levando a mão dele até sua boca e dando um beijo suave – Não eram essas mãos ágeis com dedos compridos que me apertavam, não era esse nariz, adunco, que cheirava meus cabelos e eu não tinha essa boca... – ela falou subindo sua mão do queixo para a boca de Severo – ...para me beijar.

A única reação que Severo podia ter nessa hora aconteceu. Ele começou beijando os dedos dela que passeavam pelos lábios finos dele e esticou-se um pouco ao mesmo tempo que a puxou selando a união que começara nas mãos. O beijo foi suave e incerto como o primeiro beijo sempre é, mas as vontades que se uniram através dos lábios superaram esse detalhe.

Parado no corredor Ronald Weasley assistiu ao beijo menos improvável da história bruxa.

- Acho que está na hora de ir meu jovem. – O senhor Gringoll falou tirando-o do estado de choque e levando-o para frente da loja.

_**Se ami sai quando tutto finisce**_

_**Se ami sai come un brivido triste  
Come in un film dalle scene già viste  
Che se ne va, oh no!  
**__**Sai bene quando inizia il dolore  
E arriva la fine più una storia d'amore  
Ma se ami prendi le mie mani  
Perché prima di domani  
Te ne andrai, non sarai**_

_**Qui con me.**_

_**  
**_  
_**Se amas sabes quando tudo acaba  
Se amas sabes como um calafrio triste  
Como em um filme de cena repetida (já vista)  
Que vai embora, oh não!  
Sabe bem quando começa a dor  
E chega o fim de uma história de amor  
Mas se amas pegas nas minhas mãos  
Porque antes de amanhecer  
Terá ido embora, não estarás  
Aqui comigo. **_

oooOOoooOOooo

_Sete meses depois...._

A neve caía forte do lado de fora, moldando com sua cor branca a janela encravada na parede escura. Hermione estava debaixo de um espesso edredom lendo o mais novo artigo de Severo sobre maldições imperdoáveis.

- Perfeito! Severo você tinha que levar esse trabalho adiante – ele falou alto para que ele pudesse ouvir da cozinha. Não ouviu a resposta, mas sabia que ele tinha feito o costumeiro bufo de quando não concordava com algo. Virou os olhos e balançou a cabeça, ele era impossível. Ouviu os passos do chinelo.

- Eu já falei que não tenho interesse nisso – ele disse ao entrar de pijama no quarto segurando a bandeja.

- Por que você insiste em usar métodos trouxas? – Ela perguntou pegando a bandeja para ajudá-lo. Em cima tinha um prato em forma de cuia repleto de sopa e duas colheres.

- No mundo trouxa, seja um trouxa – ele falou arqueando uma sombrancelha ao olhá-la. Deu a volta na na cama .

- Ok, ok – ela falou ao pegar a varinha – _Levicorpus!_ – Lançou o feitiço sobre o objeto antes dele sentar. Após Severo se acomodar debaixo do edredon ela trouxe a bandeja para perto e retirou o feitiço. – Mas, me diga o porquê de você não se aprofundar nesse assunto? –Indagou.

- Ah Hermione, tome a sopa que está uma delícia – Severo declarou pegando uma colher e mergulhando no líquido quase fervendo – Cuidado pois está quente – alertou-a ao assoprar .

- Resfria! – Ela declarou num tom de voz acima do usual. Pegou a varinha outra vez.

Severo a impediu.

- Ah Hermione, de novo não. Deixe eu aproveitar meu momento trouxa.

Ela olhou para ele com uma consfusão no olhar. Quando Severo Snape cismava com algo era impossível mesmo!

- Ok, mas voltando na questão do artigo...

- Tome sua sopa, tome sua sopa, eu já estou na terceira colher, vai acabar. Quarta agora – ele disse rápido sem dar atenção a ela.

-Severo – ela o chamou rindo – Estou falando com você... – e o sorriso dela preencheu o ar.

O dia oito de novembro foi a madrugada mais fria de Londres para todos e a mais alegre para um casal.

OooOOoooOOooo

**N/A: Obrigada a todos que leram o primeiro cap. Bjoks para Gabi___Granger, CHRISCIA, Rosy SS, Loryzinha Snape, Afrodite Mills, Aninha Snape, Aline Westphalen, Rossonera, 2Dobbys, Vivi LeBeau, jan;******, Renata, Lety Snape, stéh, Gi Pizzol. Aguardo coments! Até a próxima!**


End file.
